Pumpkin Perfection
by Rebound
Summary: [Marauders Era, One shot, not slash unless you really want it to be] Sirius is looking for pumpkin perfection, Remus is getting annoyed.  Little happy, little sad, little of everything.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. That much should be obvious._

_Possible spoilers for book 5._

_A/N: Not slash, unless you want it to be. My very first Harry Potter fiction, and probably not my last. I wrote this on a whim in Dennys, so it's not exactly the best thing ever, but I like it none the less. This idea got lodged in my head a few days ago, so I had to get it out. Read on, and I hope you like it._

It was the day before Hallowe'en and most every one was in their respected common rooms celebrating the fact that there were no classes for the following day, and planning for the feast. However, two boys were out in the school pumpkin patch digging though the multitude of pumpkins. Well, one of them was, the other was lying in the nearby grass reading, a medium sized pumpkin next to him.

The boy in the grass looked up from his reading to watch the other. He was walking around the pumpkins, his face scrunched up, and every so often he would pick one up, glare at it after turning it around a few times, then put it back down. The figure in the grass sighed and sat up. "Sirius, are you almost finished?"

All he received was a grunt. Otherwise he didn't even acknowledge the other boy.

He sighed louder and closed his book, placing it to the side. "Honestly Sirius, it's starting to get late. We're going to miss supper."

There was a long pause as Sirius examined another pumpkin. "I'll knick you something from the kitchen later. Don't worry about it Remus.

Remus had to strain to hear the end of the statement, for Sirius had trailed off as he picked up yet another pumpkin, only to examine it, then put it down.

Another twenty minutes went by, Sirius repeating the same pattern over and over and Remus watching. "Sirius, we really need to go. James and Peter have been gone for over an hour now." He began to get slightly irritated as Sirius just continued his inspection and didn't pay him any mind. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing anyway?" He stood, his irritation showing in his voice now.

Finally, Sirius actually stopped what he was doing and looked at Remus. "I'm looking for a pumpkin, what do you think I'm doing?"

Remus felt the vein in his temple begin to throb. "Yes, I know that Sirius, but you've been looking for a pumpkin for almost two hours now, what's taking you so bloody long?"

Sirius stared at Remus as if he was asking the stupidest question anyone had even spoken. "Looking for pumpkin perfection of course. Honestly Moony."

Remus stared blankly at him. "Pumpkin perfection? Sirius, what the bloody hell is pumpkin perfection? Half of them look the same!"

"Ah, there's where you are wrong Mr. Moony. All pumpkins are not the same. Guess all those books you read couldn't help you to see that." He grinned at Remus, then went back to his search.

The vein was beginning to throb violently now. "No, I'm sorry, my books didn't teach me that all pumpkins are not created equal. I apologize for being so blind."

Sirius looked at him from behind the pumpkin he was examining. "S'okay Moony, it had to happen eventually."

His fists were now balled up at his sides, and he was refrained from killing and burying one Sirius Black in the school pumpkin patch. "What had to happen eventually?"

"That you would finally not know something. Really though Remus, I think maybe you should pull your head out of your books and pay attention to more important things sometimes."

Remus was now furious. He had no idea why this was upsetting him so much, but it defiantly was. "Well I'm sorry if I don't see how staring at a bunch of pumpkins for hours is important." His face was now red, and he bent down to gather his books, avoiding eye contact with Sirius. "I'm going back to the castle, I'm not waiting for you any longer."

Sirius seemed oblivious to his anger. "Alright Remus, I'll be up later. We'll find something to eat."

Remus stopped but didn't turn around. "No, that's perfectly fine. I'll find myself something to eat if I feel it's necessary, you can eat with your bloody pumpkin, seeing it's so important." With that, he stormed off, leaving a slightly confused Sirius Black in his wake.

By the time Remus had crawled into bed, Sirius had still not returned. He lay in bed feeling guilty, wondering if it was his fault that his friend had stayed out all night. After he'd had some time to cool down he realized just how much he had over-reacted, and wished he had the chance to apologize. He drifted off finally, dreaming of giant pumpkins chasing him about the castle screaming about eating Sirius.

* * *

The next morning Remus awoke to James flopping on his bed, rolling over top of him, then sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "Wake up mate, you're going to miss breakfast." 

"Uhg… But I'm not hungry… There's pumpkins out there, they hate me…" He buried his head in the pillow, still not quite coherent.

"Sure Rem, whatever you say. I'll protect you from the pumpkins, not to worry." He tugged on the smaller boys arm. "Now get up."

Remus reluctantly sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Did Sirius come back last night?" He stood and began to gather clothes to go get changed.

"Yah, bugger is downstairs sleeping in a chair. Must have stayed up half the night. I'm going to see if I can head off Evans before she makes it to the great hall. See you down there mate."

Remus just nodded and headed to the bathroom.

When he finally emerged and descended the staircase, he spotted Sirius still asleep in a chair in the farthest corner of the room. A pumpkin sat on the table in front of him, random utensils abandoned around it. Remus made his way over to the sleeping figure intent on waking him. Even if he had been up most the night, a hungry Sirius was not a happy Sirius.

He knelt beside the chair and reached over to shake him awake. "Padfoot, wake up. You'll miss breakfast."

He stirred a little and cracked on eye open. "Morning Remus. You're kinda obsessed with missing meals lately, aren't you?"

Remus blushed a little, remembering his fit the previous day. "I'm sorry, I was just really moody yesterday."

"No problem, it happens." He yawned, stretched, then sat up straight. "You like my art? Took forever." He yawned again and ran his had though his hair.

Remus turned his attention to the pumpkin. It was no longer just a pumpkin, but now one of the most elaborate jack-o-lanterns Remus had ever seen. Carved into It was a large wolf, howling at the moon, a smaller wolf next to it; one Remus realized later represented a large shaggy black dog; a stag and a small rodent. Beside the scene was the letters MWPP. Remus stared blankly at the jack-o-lantern, completely stunned.

"I know, I'm so great I take the words right out of your mouth." He smirked at the dumbfounded werewolf. "I made it for you. Happy Hallowe'en Moony."

Remus felt a lump rising in his throat. "Sirius, I think I understand what you meant about pumpkin perfection now."

* * *

Ron and Hermione picked up their pumpkins and headed inside the Burrow. Most of the order had been invited for Hallowe'en, and Molly had grown and decent sized pumpkin patch to use for carving and cooking. Everyone needed the small break from the war. 

Harry was about to follow when he noticed Remus still standing in the middle of the patch, staring blankly at the pumpkins in front of him. "Pro… Remus?" He paused, still not comfortable not calling him Professor , even if Remus had insisted. "Remus? Are you coming?" When he got no response, he walked over and placed his hand on Remus' shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head a little, then picked up the pumpkin at his feet. "Oh, yes. Sorry, lets go."

Harry laughed a little and started towards the house. "What were you doing anyway?"

Remus gave a weak smile and looked up to the sky. "Searching for pumpkin perfection."

-Fin

_Well, that could have been better, could have been worse. I suck at making proper paragraphs, so sue me. It's 6am and I haven't slept yet, what do you expect? lol. R&R people, reviews make my day a little shinier._


End file.
